Russgamemaster/Hero
Note: Base damage is low, as I prefer to torture enemies as much as possible before Megazord's Coup De Grace. Bio Hi everypony! Another major contributor turned himself into an MAA hero! My fighting style was inspired by my two absolute favorite shows: Power Rangers and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Class: Tactician Attacking a Blaster gives you an extra turn. Passives Fearless - immune to fear effects Super awareness - chance to dodge attacks. Enemy attacks cannot be Stealthy. Don't die on me! - Attacks that reduce an ally's life bar to 0 have a chance to reduce it to 1% instead. Brony - No way are you gonna defeat my little ponies! I will protect them, join in on their attacks, and precounter any attacks against them! They're anything but wimpy, and if you don't believe me, you obviously haven't seen their show. It's morphing time! - Any Marvel allies defeated will be revived as one of my stronger heroes, but if they don't step up their game, I'm letting them die. Insomnia - immune to Stun and Exhaustion. Attacks L1 - Martial Arts Kung Fu Unarmed Melee 14 hits "Falcon...PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH FALCON KICK!" (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage. Lightsaber Slashing Energy Melee 7 hits "I'm gonna slice you up like a giant California roll" (special) Ignore Defense - ignores both the defense stat and shields (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Remove Buffs Gun Fu Ranged Gun 12 hits "BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG" (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack L2 - Battle Orders Buff Heal Debuff All "Emergency! Dekaranger!" 2 round cooldown (all allies) The Sun Also Rises - grants random beneficial status effects to allies. (all allies) Combat Awareness - counters the next attack (all allies) Remove Debuffs (all enemies) Weak Point - next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit L6 - Dark Magic multi-function Magic Bolt Ranged Magic Energy One Enemy 2 round cooldown "Imperio! Crucio! Avada Kedavra!" (special) Ethereal Strike - ignores avoidance and incorporeal effects. (enemy) Bane - takes extra damage from magic attacks and effects. (enemy) Chaos Shot - causes random damage over time effects. Drain Life Ranged Magic 2 round cooldown One Enemy "Your soul is mine!" (special) Stealthy - ignores protect and counter effects. (special) Ethereal Strike - ignores avoidance and incorporeal effects. (all allies) Rejuvenate - restores health. (all allies) Energize - restores stamina. (self) Full of Doom - all stats increased. (enemy) Drained Energy - all stats decreased. Force Choke Ranged Magic One Enemy "I find your lack of faith disturbing." (special) Stealthy - ignores protect and counter effects. (special) Ethereal Strike - ignores avoidance and incorporeal effects. (enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn. (enemy) Opportunist - causes either Staggered, Cornered, Off-Balance, Exhausted, Impaired, Neutralized, or Winded. L9 - Megazord "Judgment time! You're charged with giving the Marvel universe lots of trouble before the non-Marvel heroes came here! *red X appears* DELETE APPROVED!" Summon Slashing Energy Gun Melee Ranged Explosion All Enemies 3 round cooldown - starts cooled down (Special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) Summon Attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation abilities. (special) Guaranteed Crit (special) Exploitation - exploits everything exploitable Team-up Bonuses Arcane Arts Aviary (Alicorn form) Big Guns Big Mouth Brony - with an MLP character Crowded Eggheads Feathered Friends(Alicorn form) Friendship is Magic(Alicorn form) Fully Armed Furry (Alicorn form) Hoofing It (when I'm an Alicorn) It's not easy being green(Alicorn form) MAA Fanfic Universe - members of the MAA Fanfic Universe Martial Arts Masters - I'm a kung fu wizard Mind Games (Alicorn form) Needs Food Badly Russcorn Six Safety First (Megaman alt) Tin Men (Megaman alt) You Have My Sword Alt 1: Megaruss Blaster / Tactician Megaman-style suit - My suit isn't made of tissue paper. It also prevents bleeding, burning, and chilled. Lightsaber causes Hemorrhaging while Gun Fu gains Deadly Crits. Essence Reading - chance to apply Generalized to any enemy that attacks Alt 2: Prince Russcorn Infiltrator / Tactician Alicorn form - Grants Magic Warding to all allies. Magic attacks become Psychic Energy attacks, cause Migraines, and gain Brutal Strike. Immune to ground attacks. Kung Fu gains Deadly Crits and causes Pain. Alt 3: Russ Ranger Scrapper / Tactician Honed Blade - protects allies from melee attacks, blocks them to take reduced damage, and counters with Lightsaber. Immune to Cornered. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Fanfic Wiki Contributors Category:Magic Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Tacticians Category:Russcorn Six